Cell Block Gundum
by Daughter of the Damned
Summary: Hildy. Midii, Relena, Sally, Noin, and Dorothy take out thier urges on their unfortunate husbands!


Ok, so after listening to my 'Chicago' soundtrack enough times, I decided it would be cool to do a Gundum rendition of it. I hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!   


Announcer: "And now, the six merry murdereses of the COOK County Jail in their rendition of 'the Cell Block Tango'!!" _[HILDY]_   
Braid 

_[MIDII]_   
Six 

_[RELENA]_   
Squish 

_[NOIN]_   
Uh uh 

_[SALLY]_   
Beijing 

_[DOROTHY]_   
Winner   


_[HILDY]_   
Braid 

_[MIDII]_   
Six 

_[RELENA]_   
Squish 

_[NOIN]_   
Uh uh 

_[SALLY]_   
Beijing 

_[DOROTHY]_   
Winner 

_[HILDY]_   
Braid 

_[MIDII]_   
Six 

_[RELENA]_   
Squish 

_[NOIN]_   
Uh uh 

_[SALLY]_   
Beijing 

_[DOROTHY]_   
Winner   


_[ALL]_   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had himself to blame   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it 

_[SALLY]_   
I betcha you would have done the same!   
__ __

_[HILDY]_   
Braid 

_[MIDII]_   
Six 

_[RELENA]_   
Squish 

_[NOIN]_   
Uh uh 

_[SALLY]_   
Beijing 

_[DOROTHY]_   
Winner   


_[HILDY (Spoken)]_   
You know how people   
have these little habits   
That get you down. Like Duo.   
Duo like to play with hair   
No, not play. BRAID.   
Well, I came home this one day   
And I am really irritated, and   
looking for a little sympathy   
and there's Duo layin'   
on the couch, drinkin' a beer   
and playin' with his hair. No, not playin'. BRAIDIN'. So, I said to him,   
I said, "Duo, you braid that   
hair one more time..."   
(giggle)   
and he did.   
So I took the shotgun off the wall   
and I fired two warning shots...   
...into his head. 

_[GIRLS]_   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had himself to blame 

If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha you would   
Have done the same!   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had himself to blame   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha you would   
Have done the same! 

_[ALL]_   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had himself to blame   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha you would   
Have dome the same! 

_[MIDII (Spoken)]_   
I met Trowa Barton from   
Colony L3 about two years ago   
and he told me he was single   
and we hit it off right away.   
So, we started living together.   
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd   
mix him a drink, We'd have dinner.   
Well, it was like heaven in   
two and a half rooms.   
And then I found out,   
"Single" he told me? (snort)   
Single, my ass. Not only   
was he married   
...oh, no, he had six wives.   
One of those amnesiacs, you know. So that   
night, when he came home, I mixed him   
his drink as usual.   
You know, some guys just can't hold   
their arsenic. 

_[GIRLS]_   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had himself   
To blame   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha you would   
Have done the same   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had himself   
to blame   
If you'd have been there   
If yo'd have seen it   
I betcha you would   
Have done the same! 

_[HILDY,MIDII,RELENA,DOROTHY]_   
Hah! He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He took a flower   
In its prime   
And then he used it   
And he abused it   
It was a murder   
But not a crime! 

_[SALLY AND NOIN]_   
Braid, six, squish, uh-uh   
Beijing, Winner 

_[RELENA (Spoken)]_   
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen   
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,   
minding my own business,   
and in storms my husband Heero,   
in a jealous rage.   
"You been screwin' the delegates,"   
he says. He was crazy   
and he kept screamin',   
"you been screwin the delegates."   
And then he ran into my knife.   
He ran into my knife ten times! 

_[GIRLS]_   
Braid,Six,   
Squish,Uh-uh,   
Beijing, Winner   
Braid, Six,   
Squish,Uh-uh,   
Beijing, Winner   
Braid,Six,   
Squish,Uh-uh,   
Beijing, Winner 

_[ALL]_   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha you would have done the same! 

_[NOIN(Spoken)]_   
Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,   
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg   
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan   
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja   
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam   
a rend?rségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg... 

/   
In English:   
What I am doing here? They say,   
that the famous lakem kept down my husband and I stroke off his head. But this is not true, I am guiltless. I   
dont know why Uncle Sam says that I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand   
me...   
/ 

_[RELENA (Spoken)]_   
Yeah, but did you do it? 

_[NOIN]_   
UH UH, not guilty! 

_[SALLY]_   
My sister, Meiran and   
I did this double act   
and my husband, Wufei,   
used to travel round with us.   
Now, for the last number in   
our act, we did these 20 acrobatics in a row one, two,three, four,five...splits, spread eagles,   
back flips,flip flops,   
one right after the other.   
Well, this one night we were in Beijing,   
the three of us, sittin' up   
in a hotel room, boozin' and   
havin' a few laughs and   
we ran out of ice.   
So I went out to get some.   
I come back, open the door   
and there's Meiran and   
Wufei doing Number Seventeen-   
the spread eagle. 

_[GIRLS]_   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had   
Himself to blame.   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it tricks in a row,   
one,two,three,   
I betcha   
You would   
Have done   
The same!   
He had   
It coming   
He had it coming... 

Well, I was in such a state of shock,   
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.   
It wasn't until later,   
when I was washing the blood off my hands   
I even knew they were dead. 

They had it coming   
They had it coming   
They had it coming all along   
I didn't do it   
But if I'd done it   
How could you tell me that I was wrong? 

_[SALLY]_   
They had it coming   
_[GIRLS]_   
They had it coming   
_[SALLY]_   
They had it coming   
_[GIRLS]_   
They had it coming   
_[SALLY]_   
They had it coming   
_[GIRLS]_   
They took a flower   
_[SALLY]_   
All along   
_[GIRLS]_   
In its prime   
_[SALLY]_   
I didn't do it   
_[GIRLS]_   
And then they used it   
_[SALLY]_   
But if I'd done it   
_[GIRLS]_   
And they abused it   
_[SALLY]_   
How could you tell me   
_[GIRLS]_   
It was a murder   
_[SALLY]_   
That I was wrong?   
_[GIRLS]_   
But not a crime! 

_[DOROTHY]_   
I loved Quatre Winner   
more than I can possibly say.   
He was a real artistic guy...   
sensitive... a painter.   
But he was troubled.   
He was always trying   
to find himself.   
He'd go out every night   
looking for himself   
and on the way   
he found Ruth,   
Gladys,   
Rosemary and Irving.   
I guess you can say we broke   
up because of artistic differences.   
He saw himself as alive   
and I saw him dead. 

_[GIRLS]_   
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had   
Himself to blame   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha   
You would   
Have done   
The same! 

_[ALL]_   
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum   
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum 

_[HILDY,MIDII,DOROTHY]_   
They had it comin'   
_[SALLY,RELENA,NOIN]_   
They had it comin'   
_[HILDY,MIDII,DOROTHY]_   
They had it comin'   
_[SALLY,RELENA,NOIN]_   
They had it comin'   
_[HILDY,MIDII,DOROTHY]_   
They had it comin'   
_[SALLY,RELENA,NOIN]_   
They had it comin'   
_[HILDY,MIDII,DOROTHY]_   
All along   
_[SALLY,RELENA,NOIN]_   
All along   
'Cause if they used us   
'Cause if they used us And they abused us   
And they abused us   
_[HILDY,MIDII,DOROTHY]_   
How could you tell us   
_[SALLY,RELENA,NOIN]_   
How could you tell us That we were wrong?   
That we were wrong? 

He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had   
Himself   
To blame.   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha   
You would   
Have done   
The same! 

_[HILDY (Spoken)]_   
You braid that hair one more time! 

_[MIDII(spoken)]_   
Single my ass. 

_[RELENA (Spoken)]_   
Ten times! 

_[NOIN (Spoken)]_   
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe. 

_[SALLY (Spoken)]_   
Number seventeen-the spread eagle. 

_[DOROTHY (Spoken)]_   
Artistic differences. 

_[ALL]_   
I betcha you would have done the same!   
  



End file.
